Konoha Stories
by TachixValentino
Summary: Konoha Stories is an alternate fan-fiction of Naruto. Konoha Stories peers into the lives of other Ninja in the Naruto universe, the ones that go unmentioned.
1. Chapter 1: I don't have anything!

**_**I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING!**_**

Born in the Uchiha clan, Tachi was the son of Yokubo Uchiha, and Fugaku Uchiha. Fugaku, the father of both Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha had an affair that accidentally lead to the birth of Tachi. Fugaku was at first comfortable with Tachi's birth, even naming him after Itachi whom he was very proud of. However in time, Fugaku began to feel ashamed of himself, neglecting his new son and the mother. At age five, Tachi began attending the Academy. He was an average student, not really standing out as those would have expected him to since he was an Uchiha. Often he felt that he was below average, that he could do much more, he felt that there was pressure on him. His mother reassured him that he's only a kid, and when it's time for him to be more than what he is, he'll be able to rise to the occasion. Tachi also believed that his father was avoiding him because he was just "average" which made him try even harder, but to no prevail.

One day after academy, Tachi came home earlier than usual due to a short day; he saw Fugaku's sandals and was excited to see his father, but to his dismay he heard arguing.

"IF ONLY I COULD TAKE IT BACK! I'M TIRED OF LIVING WITH THIS REGRET! THE SHAME!" Fugaku yelled before drunkenly back handing Yokubo's face.

Yokubo stumbled back, holding her cheek within her hand, seeing Tachi and startled by him being there. "T-Tachi, go to your room, okay?" she tried speaking calmly.

Tachi's eyes went from his mother to his father, he stared for a few seconds at the drunken man, who stared back becoming infuriated by everything, even hitting a woman.

"I'm getting the hell out of here.." Fugaku mumbled out of his mouth, he began to head for the door, but Tachi quickly jabbed at Fugaku's crotch with his right fist, getting an unexpected hit on him. "Uuhugh! Y-You little!.." Fugaku grunted before kneeling slightly forward in pain and slamming his fist into Tachi's face, knocking him on his behind easily.

Fugaku stepped closer to Tachi, prepared to continue his attack, but Yokubo yelled "STOP! HE'S JUST A CHILD, JUST LEAVE!... Please!" Yokubo begged.

Fugaku realized the situation, sobering up enough to feel even more guilt and shame, the words "I'm... I'm sorry." slurred from his mouth, and he left.

Tachi only got to stare at his father, silently, using all his might to hold back his tears. Once Fugaku left, his mother tried to comfort him, but he knocked her hand away quickly and ran out the house. Tachi kept running as fast as he could, till he was out in the nearby woods. Yokubo tried to run after him, but he was too fast, and too small. Tachi felt humiliated, he was having a tantrum while in the woods. Unable to accept the fact that what happened has happened, he remained there in the woods for days, only eating fruits when he was hungry. He somewhat wondered would there be anyone searching for him, but no one came.

One evening while sleeping, a bandit named Shiro walked into the woods with his small yet thick branch that he used for anything. He saw Tachi there, sleeping, Shiro had not eaten for weeks. He was poor, dirty, desperate and starving. Shiro picked up a rock nearby in his left hand, tossing it as hard as he could at Tachi's head. Tachi awoke to the sharp pain, screaming loudly, rolling onto his chest, grasping his head tightly, and sobbing while blood seeped through his fingers. Shiro ran to Tachi, swinging his branch on Tachi's sides repeatedly. Tachi kept moving with the hits, trying to avoid, or prevent them, but with no success.

"WHAT DID I DO? WHO ARE YOU!" Tachi screamed during the pain, the blood from his head dripped along his face in a sprinkled form from the rapid movements.

Shiro's breathing was heavy, and he began kicking Tachi's sides repeatedly after getting too tired to use his branch. "Give me anything that you got! Food! Money! I don't give a damn, just give it to me!"

Tachi cried, wrapping his arms around his sides to prevent them from being harmed anymore, even willing to let his arms take the abuse instead before yelling to Shiro, "I Don't Have Anything!"

Shiro stopped kicking him, Tachi began sobbing, although he was relieved that the assault had stopped, he was now feeling all of the pain inside his body. Shiro was leaning over Tachi, out of breath, and using his own knees as support to hold himself up. After taking a deep breath, he grabbed Tachi by the collar of his shirt. Using his upper body weight, he tossed Tachi towards a tree, ripping Tachi's shirt in half in the process. Tachi's back slammed against the tree, and his head ricocheted off of it before he fell face first on the ground. Squirming in pain and agony, Tachi attempted to crawl away while pleading during his sobs for Shiro to leave him alone. Shiro was in a state of rage, desperation, and exhaustion; he simply didn't have much sense of reality for he really believed that this child was lying to him. Shiro walked over to Tachi, who was still attempting to crawl, and grabbed him by his hair to raise him to his knees.

"Even a damn child shows no sympathy for me! EVEN A GODDAMN CHILD!" Shiro screamed before slamming his left knee five times against Tachi's chest as hard as he could.

Tachi stopped breathing for a few moments, and Shiro released his hair before walking over to his branch and picking it up. Tachi started breathing again, the blood was sprayed across his face, the wound had worsen when his head bumped against the tree. Shiro's sleepless, red eyes narrowed with anger while he stared at Tachi who was shivering in pain on his knees, about to fall over. Shiro swung the Branch back, and then knocked it against Tachi's forehead. A wound ripped across Tachi's forehead, pouring blood down half of his face, while his head was knocked back and his body was forced to follow. Tachi laid on the ground unconscious and motionless. Shiro stared at the body silently, suddenly realizing what he did. His eyes began to widen, he started to panic. Kneeling down beside Tachi after dropping his branch, he kept shaking Tachi.

"Come on, kid! Get up! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, please, please! Don't do this to me! Get the hell up!" Shiro pleaded with a strained voice from all the previous screaming and his already weakened state. After he was unable to wake Tachi up, Shiro left in a frantic, leaving behind his branch.


	2. Chapter 2: How does it feel?

A Chuunin team from the Leaf Village discovered Tachi in the woods while returning from a mission. He wouldn't wake up, he was severely beaten and dried blood covered most of his face. With the help of their Jonin, they safely took Tachi to the medical center inside the Leaf Village. The Medical Ninja did their best to heal Tachi for a week and a half. Tachi was now in a stabled condition, the medical ninja were relieved. They knew he was an Uchiha by the symbol on the back of his shirt, which made them work even harder. When Tachi awoke, a doctor stood in front of him.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked concernedly.

"..Nng... I'm... I'm very sore." Tachi replied, his mind began to pick up while he woke up more, "Where am I?" he asked, looking around stiffly, due to the pain and bandages.

"I'm Doctor Honda, and you're in the hospital. What happened to you, and what is your name?" Doctor Honda took a seat at Tachi's bedside.

"Hospital? Am I dying?" Tachi asked, almost beginning to panic.

"No, no!" Doctor Honda laughed, shaking his head a few moments before letting out a few more laughs. "No, you're fine for the most part. The head injuries may have caused some brain damage, and your broken bones may even be crooked when they heal. But since you're young, you're much easier to heal, however for your brain we can't do much. But yes, you're going to live. Now answer my questions please, what is your name and what happened to you?" Honda returned to the subject.

"That's good... I think. My name is Tachi and.. I got mad at my father or mother, I can't really remember right now, my head hurts... Well, I ran away and then some man started punching me, kicking me, and beating me with a stick! I don't even know why, I just remember him yelling at me, and then he threw me into something hard." Tachi began to explain, struggling to remember.

"It must have been a tree because you were found in the woods. We did find the stick you were talking about, a tree branch. A bandit named Shiro Kega used that same branch, he hasn't been seen for a while after trying to steal some food repeatedly. He was beaten down and frail the last time we saw him. I suppose he was too weak to put up a fight with anyone else, other than a child. Did you have anything on you that was worth something?" Doctor Honda questioned further.

"Nn... No, not that I remember, I don't think so." Tachi sat up slightly, using the large pillow to help himself get comfortable.

"That idiot nearly killed a child over nothing. This has gone too far, and he will be found, I assure you. You need to remain in bed for a few more weeks, then we have to talk, okay, Tachi?" Doctor Honda stood up.

"Talk about what?" Tachi asked.

"Something important that has to wait. Now, are you hungry? Is there anything you want?" he asked.

"No, I just want something to drink, I'm really thirsty!" Tachi said with his face slightly turning up to show a slight discomfort.

Doctor Honda shook his head with a smile, "What about some vanilla ice cream?" Honda arched his left eyebrow.

"Sure." Tachi gave a parted smile.

Many weeks later, Tachi was able to walk around. During this time, Doctor Honda had an academy teacher visit Tachi frequently to help him make up for the lost time. When Tachi graduated and was close to being released, Doctor Honda approached him.

"So, you're a Genin now and only six years old. How does it feel?" Doctor Honda asked.

"Feels great! I'm just waiting till you can tell me that I can go back home. I can ask my mom what happened and tell her about me being a Ninja now!" Tachi smiled.

Honda sighed under his breath, sitting down on his chair with his hands folded, a slight frown formed on his face. "Tachi, sit down so we can finally have that talk." Honda said in a stern tone.

"Alright. If it's about the troubles I might have cause of my injuries, I already know and I'm not worried." Tachi sat on the bed, facing Doctor Honda.

"No, unfortunately. You may be angry at me, and I hope not; angry at me for taking my time before telling you and hiding this from you for a short while. All I can say is that I had my reasons, you needed to focus on getting better, Tachi." Doctor Honda stared quietly for a few moments.

Tachi looked confused and nodded slowly, "O...kay?"

Doctor Honda took a deep breath, "Your clan was wiped out, murdered, killed, all of them. The only survivors are you, Sasuke Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha. Itachi massacred the clan, but you are to have no contact with either of them." Doctor Honda made sure he kept a calm tone while staring at Tachi, awaiting his reaction.

"Wh... When did this happen, and why would he do that to his own clan? How could everyone just die by one guy?" Tachi's face became slightly red.

Doctor Honda was slightly surprised by Tachi's reaction, stammering on to answer. "We- Yo- It-..." he cleared his throat and continued, "He was very powerful, an expert, the best of the clan. So, there was nothing that could have been done... and the massacre took place just a few days after we found you. We, we don't know why he did it." Honda answered.

"My mother's dead, everybody's dead and just no reason why... that makes a lot of sense." Tachi said sarcastically, his facial expression changing between anger and sadness.

"So he did suffer brain damage. At least it's not too bad, I suppose." Doctor Honda thought to himself while Tachi finally began to cry. Tachi placed his hands over his eyes, rubbing them roughly while breathing hard and coughing a few times. Doctor Honda stood up, placing his arms slightly around Tachi and began patting his back to comfort him, not knowing what else to do.


	3. Chapter 3: Are you all ready?

"My name is Seinaru Kane. It's obvious I'm going to be your Jonin teacher, it's also obvious that you're Genin now, but what we'll discover here today are your skills. I want to find out what you each have and what you each need. Once we do a test to see the level of your skills, then I'll decide who's leader. Before anything starts, each of us will introduce ourselves, and our goal; the usual of course." Seinaru Kane, a six foot tall man with long black hair that reaches down to the middle of his back, with his arms crossed, he spoke in front of his Genin team, including Tachi.

"I said my name already, my goal is to train the ninja I get the best way I can. I'm currently twenty-nine years old, and you three just might be my last team unless you're not good enough. I want to make sure that I give Konoha the best team I can give them before I retire. Having said that, I don't mean to put pressure on you three." Seinaru waited for the rest of them to proceed while they were out in the middle of a grassland that had trees in the background.

A young girl with long chestnut color hair that curled at its ends, a slightly tanned skin tone, and hazel eyes stood up. "Hi, my name is Suri Jugito of the small Jugito clan. I'm eight years old, my goals are to master Water-Jutsu, and to become Hokage when I'm older." she smiled at Seinaru who gave a slight nod of approval with a very faint smile.

"He said goal, not goals, and stop wasting your time. Everyone know girls can't be Hokage." the boy beside Tachi said.

Suri raised her left eyebrow as a defense, "Yeah they can, there are Anbu that are girls, and there are Jonin that are girls, they can become Hokage." Suri replied.

The boy quickly argued, "No, they can't! If they could they would have done it already, but I see no female Hokage, do you? NOPE!" he laughed.

"You're just being stupid. We'll see who's right sooner or later." Suri sighed and sat back down beside the two.

"Well, thanks for sharing, and I didn't mind hearing more than one goal. Now since you like to talk so much, let's hear your name and goal next." Seinaru pointed to him.

The boy with short brown hair, layered and slightly spiky, just rolled his dark brown eyes, then he shrugged and stood up. "Nobasu Rakushi, seven years old, turning eight next month. My goal is to become the best Anbu Captain ever! I wouldn't want to be some old Hokage who sits down all day in a bathrobe with a straw hat, no offense." Nobasu grinned at his own comment.

Suri looked from Nobasu to Seinaru, wondering would he say anything, with a bit of confusion on her facial expression. Seinaru stared for a few moments before letting out a small laugh then coughing to cover it up, "Your opinion and that has to be the first time I heard of a kid with that goal. Okay, now your turn." Seinaru looked at Tachi, who stood up once Nobasu sat down.

Tachi was one inch shorter than Nobasu, his black hair went over his ears then stopped at his jaw, and his eyes were light brown. "My name's Tachi Uchiha, I'm six years old, just turned not too long ago. My goal, well... I don't know just yet. I guess to just live." Tachi sat down.

"That's boring, anybody can live." Nobasu shook his head.

"You're right, Nobasu, anybody can live, but if people are trying to kill you then not just anybody can live. Tachi's goal may not sound too impressive, but once we all know what it'll take for him or any of us to live; then we'll see how meaningful it is." Seinaru said.

Seinaru clapped his hands once, lacing his fingers together and stretched his arms over his head, "We're going to begin the test. I want the three of you to have a fight, a free for all. I will decide who continues fighting, who stops, who lost, and anything else. This fight is to be taken seriously, but do not take it too seriously. Whether you win or lose, the fight doesn't determine anything other than you can't beat the winner just yet. Like I said, based on your skills, I will decide who's the leader of this team. Stand up, get ready, then when I say begin, fight." Seinaru walked over to one of the trees in the background, taking a seat within the shade.

Nobasu stood up brushing his left shoulder against Suri's while he walked by to stand still and face the other two. Suri's eyes narrowed, being slightly irritated, she remained where she was, just standing and popping open two water bottles, one on each hip. Tachi took a deep breath, holding it while he stood up, and walked away to get some space from the both of them.

"Are you all ready?" Seinaru spoke loudly to them.

"Yup." Nobasu replied confidently.

"Yes, Seinaru-sensei." Suri began to focus, her hands together in a handseal.

"Yeah." Tachi replied, his right hand reaching into the pouch on his waist.

"Good, don't disappoint and remember what I said. Begin!" Seinaru said sternly.

Nobasu began forming hand signs, finishing with a seal, a smirk forming on his face directly afterwards. A light blue aura began to form around the outline of Suri's hands, she started forming some hand signs herself. But before she could finish the Jutsu, a vine whipped from behind her head. Suri heard the vine, and leaned forward letting it brush along her hair and head for Nobasu. Nobasu jumped to his left and started running for Suri, reaching his right hand into his pouch. Tachi slipped out two shuriken and swung his arm side to side, throwing one shuriken towards each of them, afterwards he began forming hand signs. Suri finished her Jutsu while Nobasu was running to her, she noticed the shuriken that Tachi threw. The water from her bottles rushed out and smacked the shuriken away from her, and then smacked down on top of Nobasu's head before returning back to the bottles. Nobasu stumbled from the water, and by stumbling he narrowly missed the shuriken. Nobasu forced himself forward by pushing off the ground leaping towards Suri and pulling his hand out of the pouch, swinging it forward then back. Suri stepped forward rather quickly, jabbing her left fist into Nobasu's face. Nobasu wasn't expecting her to punch him, so he got hit and fell back. But Suri fell with him since Nobasu had a thin wire placed around her neck, when she landed down on top of him, she purposely held her hands outward, so her palms would hurt his chest. Tachi breathed deeply in, then out, blowing out a small fire ball towards the two.

"The size of that Fireball Jutsu is weak, he needs to work on that a lot." Seinaru spoke under his breath.

The fireball bumped against Suri, knocking her off of Nobasu and only burned Nobasu's side very slightly. However as soon as the fireball hit the both of them, it blew away.

Nobasu hopped to his feet, looking over at Tachi, "Uchiha, you made things easier for me!"

Nobasu quickly performed three hand signs and finished with a handseal, the ground beneath Tachi began spitting up small pebbles like a gust of wind. Tachi raised his arms up, unable to open his eyes and simply started walking backwards trying to recover. During this distraction, Nobasu rushed over to Tachi and held his right arm out to slam across Tachi's throat. Tachi fell to the ground, bumping his head hard against it.

"Dang, I can't depend on you anytime soon." Nobasu laughed with a wide grin.

He pulled his arm back to punch Tachi in the face, but before he could, water wrapped around his wrist and forced him to direct that punch to his own face. "The he-" Nobasu was interrupted by his own punch, and Tachi quickly kicked his right leg up, slamming his foot into Nobasu's crotch, "UGH!" Nobasu gave a loud reaction.


	4. Chapter 4: Well it's easy to say who won

Nobasu fell to his knees with his hands over his crotch. Suri pulled her right arm back quickly and the water around Nobasu's wrist yanked him towards her, gliding him in mid air. Suri began forming hand signs finishing with a seal, and she swung her left arm up. Water rushed from the bottles and slapped against Nobasu. Nobasu went a few inches higher in the air than he was and fell on his back. Nobasu quickly hopped to his feet, leaping off the ground and spun backwards, slamming the back of his left foot against the side of Suri's head. Suri stumbled over, bending her knees to prevent herself from falling. Nobasu followed up with a swift kick underneath her chin with his right foot. Suri's head jolted up, and Nobasu swung his right fist down towards her jaw, but Suri managed to catch the hit with her left palm. She twisted his wrist counter clockwise, stood up and slammed her right knee into his stomach. Nobasu knelt forward from the hit, and yanked his hand out of her grip, moving his head forward to bump against her chest. Suri stumbled back, and Tachi ran up behind Nobasu, jumping on his back which made Nobasu fall on his face. Tachi hopped off of Nobasu's back and drop kicked Suri's face. Suri fell on her bottom, rubbing where she got hit momentarily. Tachi got to his feet and ran away a few feet, his right hand going back into his pouch.

Nobasu got up on one knee and sucked his teeth, "Alright, I got something for ya." Nobasu stood up, forming hand signs and a seal.

Tachi narrowed his eyes at Nobasu, getting on his defense. Vines began to rip from the ground and wrap around Tachi's legs tightly, thorns slowly grew out of the vines, but not into Tachi.

"If you move one more time, you're gonna be in a lot of pain! Now you wait your turn for your beating, got that, Uchiha? Good!" Nobasu walked over to Suri who was now standing up.

Suri's water bottles were nearly empty, but she had two more that were filled and not open. Instead of opening her water bottles, she stood with her knees bent slightly, her legs spread apart, her left arm stretched out in front of her. Her right arm was bent back with an open palm.

"Hahaha, I'm not a girl hater or anything, but girls can't fight! I admit, women can fight, but you aren't a woman, are you? Even women manage to cry from a punch." Nobasu shook his head before grinning while stepping more slowly towards Suri.

"You can say that all you want, but you're scared." Suri nodded once, maintaining her stance.

Nobasu jabbed his left fist forward which quickly bumped against Suri's face, he swung his right leg against her side which connected easily. Suri's left arm gripped tightly on Nobasu's leg before he could pull it back, and she slammed her right fist across Nobasu's jaw. Nobasu was knocked back, but since he was already off balance he fell from the hit. Suri gripped Nobasu's leg tighter and swung him by using all of her body weight to the side. Nobasu skid across the ground, he slowly stood up to one knee, rubbing the spot that Suri punched. He looked up at her, and got up to his feet quickly running over to her swinging his left fist up towards her chin. Suri back smacked his left arm and jabbed her left fist forward to his face. Nobasu caught her punch with his right hand and slammed his left knee against her crotch, then he slammed his forehead against her own. Suri stumbled back nearly falling, Nobasu's eyes were squinting from the head hit, but he charged her by running forward and tackling her down to the ground. Nobasu began swinging both of his fists towards her face, attempting to punch her, but mostly failing due to Suri doing the same. Suddenly, Tachi hops down on top of Nobasu's back, and wrapped one of the vines around Nobasu's neck and pulled back. Nobasu kept still, trying to make sure the thorns didn't cut him, they were poking against his skin very closely.

"Now you keep still!" Tachi glared at Nobasu, making the vine tighter.

"Really?" Nobasu replied, looking annoyed.

Suri was panting, sitting up and catching her breath.

"Stand up and use that same jutsu you used on me, on her." Tachi ordered Nobasu.

Nobasu having no choice, began forming his hand signs and a handseal. Suri looked surprised once the order was given and began doing the same, preparing her own jutsu. The vines ripped from the ground underneath Suri, Suri swung her arms down and then stretched them apart. The water followed the movements by pushing down on the vines and forcing them to spread out. Tachi released Nobasu and laced his fingers together, swinging both of his forearm towards the back of Nobasu's head. Nobasu ducked low and rolled to the right three times before standing up. After missing his attack, Tachi just began running forward forming hand signs and finishing with a seal, taking in a deep breath. Nobasu pulled the vines off of his neck carefully, watching Suri and Tachi while catching his breath.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid... I should have had this done already, now I'm tired from showing off that jutsu." Nobasu thought to himself. He looked over at Seinaru, "I hope he's not taking points off of me for resting, it doesn't matter, I got this."

Suri leaped back, Tachi blew out another Fire Ball Jutsu in her direction. Suri flipped back and the water followed her movements which made a circular motion around her. The force of the hit knocked her back while she was in mid-air, but the fire was burnt out because of the water. Steam covered the space between them both, Tachi started stepping backwards, reaching his right arm into his pouch. Suri laid on the ground for a few moments within the steam, taking deep breaths.

"Just a few more." she said to herself.

Nobasu couldn't see Suri, all he could see was Tachi. He stared at him, but kept still since he was trying to catch his breath and replenish his Chakra. Tachi remained focus on Suri, his eyes narrowed, eventually the steam began to fade. Suri was standing where she fell, her water bottles empty from using all of the water in the last two jutsu. Tachi pulled his right hand out of the pouch, and tossed marble sized smoke pellets at her face. Suri swung her head to the side, forcing her hair to take the pellets, preventing them from going off from their soft landing. Suri ran over to Tachi, leaping off of her feet and towards him. Tachi leaned backwards, pulling back his left fist preparing to punch her. Suri planted her feet on top of Tachi's knees and grabbed the collar of Tachi's shirt, then she pulled back which forced Tachi to flip over her. Tachi landed on his back, Suri slowly stood up and turned around facing Tachi. Tachi stood up staring back at Suri, his arms going up in a boxing stance. Suri got into the fighting stance she had with Nobasu. Nobasu ran up behind Tachi, grabbing the back of his head and forcing it to ram against Suri's head. Suri stumbled back, Tachi groaned loudly, gripping his head tightly. Nobasu bent his knees and wrapped his arms around Tachi's waist, back flipping Tachi on his back. Tachi turned on his right side, slowly trying to roll on his stomach, but the pain was preventing him. Nobasu charged towards Suri who was holding her forehead, and whimpering. When Nobasu came close enough, she hopped back on her left foot and jolted her right leg out, slamming the back of her foot against his jaw. Nobasu fell on his back, stunned by the attack, and Suri fell on her bottom, after losing balance. Seinaru stared for a few moments at the three, finally standing up.

"The fight is over. All of you did very well, I'm impressed." Seinaru said before clapping for a few seconds while approaching them. "Well, it's easy to say who won-" Seinaru crossed his arms over his chest, "-but who's leader?"


	5. Chapter 5: Remember it for as long as

Nobasu groaned loudly, from pain, exhaustion, and frustration because Suri took him down. Tachi was wincing in pain for a few more moments, slowly being able to loosen up while the pain began to dim down. Suri looked up at Seinaru, giving him her full attention, waiting to hear the results.

"Okay, Suri won, we all knew that before I even said another word, so congratulations, Suri." Seinaru gave her a nod.

"Thank-you." Suri said between pants while catching her breath.

"I'm going to talk about the skills you all showed during the fight, then afterwards I'll say who's leader." Seinaru faced Suri, "Suri, at hand to hand combat you're balanced when it comes to offense and defense, however you lack physical strength. When it comes to your jutsu, it's pretty impressive for a child your age. I want you to work on building up your strength, and at the same time develop the rest of your skills. Do not over do it with building up your strength because you might lose speed if you build too much muscle."

Suri nodded to let Seinaru know she got it. Seinaru faced Nobasu to tell him his results, "Nobasu, you excel at jutsu, out of the three you're the most dominant when it comes to that. It's very impressive I must say, but you lack endurance and awareness. You weren't aware of Tachi getting loose from your jutsu, nor were you aware of Suri faking her condition. You're average when it comes to hand to hand combat, which isn't bad. I want you to realize your limits and safely push against them to make yourself last longer." Seinaru stared at him.

Nobasu rolled his eyes, closing them afterwards, and scoffed before talking. "Yeah, you're right... I got it, Sensei."

Seinaru nodded and turned to face Tachi who was sitting up now, but pain was still evident in his face. "Tachi, you're good at studying the situation you're in and you would have been perfect at it if you were more aware of your surroundings. Your strategies are pretty good, caught me by surprised when you forced Nobasu to use his jutsu since you lacked your own. You must practice on that Fire Ball Jutsu, I'm quite sure that's the only jutsu you know. I want you to learn more jutsu, and master them. You also lack in taijutsu skill, and physical strength. I know about what happened to you, and that's a lot for a kid your age. If you really want to last long, continue your physical therapy. Those idiots seemed to have pushed you here because you're an Uchiha, but that would be a waste if you died so quickly. Heal up till you're one hundred percent, then do your training."

"Uh, Alright... I'm sorry." Tachi replied.

Seinaru dropped his arms to his sides and smiled, looking at all three, "Now to say who's leader, this shouldn't be a surprise, Suri will be this squad's leader."

Suri looked kinda surprised and filled with joy, though the excitement was held back due to her being worn out.

Nobasu sat up, his face scrunching up with displeasure, "Wait a minute, I thought you said it didn't matter who won! That the winner doesn't mean leader!" Nobasu argued.

"Yeah, but she pretty much had you two beat at both leadership requirements and the fight itself. She's the leader of this team and you will accept that, alright? Both of you." Seinaru said sternly.

"Bah, whatever, fine." Nobasu leaned his head to the side while looking the opposite way.

"I have no problem with it." Tachi answered quickly after looking at Nobasu's reaction.

"Good. As Genin, you will start off with boring missions, missions that seem pointless, but you still get paid. Save up that money, look around yourselves and observe, learn anything you can, also pay attention at all times. It doesn't matter how young you may be, you will be killed if the enemy decides to do so when they're able to. As your Sensei, I'll do my best to protect you, even by putting my own life on the line. The dedication and hard work will help you rise up. I hope you three really take everything I'm saying to heart, and remember it for as long as you live. You are all very young to be Genin in my opinion, but the future generations are getting stronger. That's all for today." Seinaru raised up his right hand, giving a small hand gesture before walking off.

All three began to stand up slowly, each looking at one another.

"Well, good fight, guys." Suri smiled before waving her hand.

"Yup, good fight for sure. Still won't become Hokage." Nobasu teased and taunted with his tongue sticking out at Suri.

Suri just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Same to you." Tachi replied while Suri went on her way home.

"You're a bastard, ya know that, Uchiha?" Nobasu turned to Tachi, giving him a stern stare.

"What's a bastard?" Tachi asked, truly clueless.

Nobasu stared silently for a few moments before laughing loudly at him, and placing his left hand on his head, while shaking it. "Okay, you're a funny bastard, see ya another day." Nobasu slipped his hands into his pockets, walking off, leaving Tachi confused, but partially smiling.


	6. Chapter 6: Just know I got

"Hey, Seinaru!" a voice shouts out from behind Seinaru who was walking in town eating a bag of banana chips.

Seinaru stopped and turned around spotting the six foot five, muscular man, with dark green eyes and brown hair that reached his chin, but was pushed back.

"Ronin, how are you?" Seinaru smiled, brushing his hand clean on his own vest.

"Aha, pretty good. Just got done with your Genin team, eh?" Ronin rested his hands on his hips.

"Earlier, I was just taking a walk. What about you?" Seinaru asked.

"I had the kids run around, doing exercises till they could barely move, but this one kid lasted way longer than the other two, I'm not surprised neither." Ronin snickered before dropping his arms at his sides and began to walk.

"Why not?" Seinaru asked and continued eating his chips.

"Because I was lucky enough to get Ganjou's son." Ronin grinned, looking over at Seinaru who was rather surprised.

"Wow, you're pretty lucky." Seinaru replied, eating another handful of chips.

"Yeah, considering Ganjou was basically my equal, my rival. I always went toe to toe with him at any given chance, he was stronger than me, but I didn't let up. I'm only considered somewhat lucky compared to you, heard that you have an Uchiha, which is rare nowadays." Ronin said.

"I'm only interested in the Sharingan, I don't want any part of the controversy surrounding that clan. I'm slightly excited to see what the kid can do when he activates it, especially if he masters it. I say if because I doubt he's going to live long or stand out. My Genin are younger than I hoped, but Suri Jugito shows promise." Seinaru replied before emptying the rest of the chips into his mouth and balling up the bag in his hands.

"That's disappointing to hear, but you never know what may come around, what would you do then?" Ronin asked.

"Whatever happens, happens." Seinaru gave a quick shrug before tossing the bag to the side. "So, what's Ganjou's kid like?" Seinaru asked to change the subject.

"He's pretty much the same as his dad, Ganjou didn't work hard on the name though: Genjou, that's the kid's name, could ya believe it?" Ronin laughed, Seinaru chucked slightly. "Yeah, but the kid is great, looks like his father back in the day, but you can easily see Sheeba in his face. Ah, Sheeba... wasn't she beautiful? It's a shame what happened." Ronin remarked.

"Yeah, it should be tough on that kid for losing both parents, especially on separate occasions." Seinaru added.

"I'm prepared to help anyway I can, but for now he seems very energetic, joyful even. Besides, he's living with his step mother, and his baby brother." Ronin shrugged while tilting his neck side to side, giving a crack with each movement.

"Baby? The kid should be one by now." Seinaru laughed briefly.

"Whatever." Ronin gave a light jab at Seinaru's right shoulder before continuing, "Just know that I got the kid's back."

Nine year old Genjou Shinpou walked into his house, aching from the intense training he had. He was worn out and very sore, but he still had house work to do or he'd be in a lot of trouble with his step mother, Rita. Rita was a woman with peach colored skin, long brunette hair, and narrow dark eyes. She was very attractive with her slim body that showed multiple curves at all the right places, but it was something about her face that just showed anger, attitude, and hate. Genjou was terrified of her, at first scared of her looks alone, but then even being a subject of her rage. Genjou slipped off the red long sleeve shirt, on his back was at least ten scars that were crossed repeatedly all over, on his arms there were a few scratch marks. Genjou began washing her dirty laundry first, then his one year old brother's laundry, while preparing their food and cleaning the kitchen. His movements were much more slow because of his body being so sore. Rita came home and found that Genjou was still doing his chores. She wanted everything to be done before she got home from work, she worked at a grocery store from morning to the evening, everyday.

"Genjou, why the hell isn't anything done yet!" she screamed before slamming the door behind her, anger forcing her face to start turning red within seconds.

"I-Mom, I'm sore from training, remember? Today I went to meet my Sensei." Genjou answered quickly, trying to remain calm.

Rita walked over to him, staring down at him, "I don't give a damn about that ninja crap! When I say do something, have it done! You didn't even wash that big pot! It was one goddamn pot, and you didn't wash it! I know you didn't just get into the house! What about your brother having something to eat!" she yelled, each sentence she became louder.

"Mom... I just got in about... five to ten minutes ago. I was going to wash the pot when I finished cooking for you two." Genjou tried to speak with a low tone to avoid her from accusing him of anything.

"Bullshit, Genjou! Get the hell out of my face, you make me sick!" she screamed, Genjou just walked away.

Rita began pouring the water in the pot, she pulled it out of the sink, but from her being so angry, she didn't notice she poured too much water into the pot and it spilled on her work uniform.

"GODDAMN IT! GENJOU, GET IN HERE, NOW!" Rita screamed at the top of her lungs, waking up Genjou's little brother from his calm nap to a frighten cry.

Genjou's heart began to race from the sudden shout of his name, but he expected such. Genjou returned to the kitchen, Rita tossed the pot against his chest, which he was unable to avoid completely and stumbled from the hit.

"CLEAN IT UP! LOOK AT THIS MESS!" Rita continued to curse while going to her room.

Genjou had adapted to this lifestyle since his father's death approximately two years ago. Things were very different back then, but always had a hint of the present.


	7. Chapter 7: Your father loves you, kid

Two years ago, a six foot seven inches tall matured male stood in front of his son, Genjou. His very muscular physique seemed to completely cover the seven year old child who was only four foot five. Ganjou, the male's name, had short spiky black hair, bright white teeth, and deep brown eyes.

"I know you're worried about being alone with Rita for a short while, but by the time you know it, I'll be back. Your baby brother or sister will be here too, and you'll also get close with Rita in due time. She has a temper I know, but she's a nice woman. I wouldn't be with her if she wasn't." Ganjou smiled, brushing his rough and large right hand along his son's head.

"Y-yeahhh, I know, but she's... she gets so mad sometimes over small things, dad. And it's not about me being with Rita, it's about you going back into that country." Genjou stared up at his father with concern.

"Yeah... I got a pretty cool looking scar from the last time, wouldn't ya say?" he grinned, Genjou scoffed and looked to the side, but couldn't hold back a laugh. "There we go. Listen, Son... part of being a ninja means to be willing to put your life on the line, to be willing to die for others. I'm afraid each time I walk out the door to do a mission, despite how minor it is. I've seen things go wrong so quickly. I love life, but I can't promise you I'll come back alive, so if I do die, I want you to replace me and surpass me." Ganjou knelt down in front of his son, placing his right hand on his shoulder.

"Don't waste your time mourning. We both made it through your mother's death, you did it at such a young age and quicker than me... I'm sure you can make it through if I pass on." Ganjou teared up a bit, but only one tear managed to roll out.

Genjo stared him in the eyes and nodded once, being able to hold back his own tears. Ganjou wrapped his large arms around his son, which cover half of his body, "Your father loves you, kid."

Seven weeks later, two ninja knocked on the door. One ninja had half of his face covered with bandages, and his right eye showing a fresh scar in the corner of it. The other ninja had long hair, and small burn marks scattered across his face. Rita answered the door, staring at the men with an attitude clearly in her facial expression. Her dark eyeshadow brought out her eyes even more while she stared at the two silent men for an awkward moment.

"Yes, what do you want?" she asked, breaking the silence.

The men paused because of her beauty and intimidation.

"Y-Yes, sorry. My name is Yoshi, and this is Jun. Miss Rita, we have bad news about Ganjou." the ninja with the burn marks on his face spoke.

"Ganjou's dead?" she asked calmly.

Yoshi looked down for a few seconds and then back into her eyes before nodding his head stiffly.

"I see..." Rita stretched her left arm up and against the side of the door, placing her head against her arm. She stared blankly at the ground while tears filled up in her eyes and began streaming down her cheeks. Behind her, Genjou looked on, he took a deep breath and held it in, holding back his tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I need to speak to his son." Jun said with a soft tone in his voice.

Rita looked over her right shoulder seeing Genjou, she placed her head back against her arm and simply moved to the side to allow Jun to walk in. Jun walked into the house while Yoshi attempted to comfort Rita.

"Hello, young man." Jun got on one knee in front of Genjou, giving him a faint smile.

"H-Hel-lo." Genjou said, you can hear it in his voice that he was forcing himself not to cry.

"From this day forward you're considered to be a growing man. I fought alongside your father, he was very brave, incredibly strong... and sacrificed himself for us. I would like to give you something he wanted you to have, but before that I would like to tell you what happened. I think that as his son, you should know now before the story becomes folktale, would you like to know it?" Jun asked, Genjou nodded before taking a deep breath.

"I'm glad to hear that. We were deep within the enemy's base, infiltrating. We were short on men, and the enemy believed we retreated, or so we thought. Unfortunately, the enemy caught us by surprise and began attacking. We lost a lot of men, but we had so much information. We all tried to escape with the important info, but the enemy were relentless. Ganjou knew that if we stayed and fought, the enemy would win. He decided to stay behind and allow the rest of us to go ahead. We were reluctant, but we knew the mission's success could save hundreds of lives at least. Ganjou defeated so many of them, but he wasn't able to take them all out, we lost two more men out of the escaped group. Ganjou was able to injure the enemies who chased us so severely that they couldn't last long after the brief encounter with me and Yoshi. It's because of your father that so many people will wake up another day, healthy, and alive. He told me to tell you, to remember what he said before he left." Jun slipped his left hand into his pouch, slipping out a flat razor edged black tanto knife inside a silver sheath.

"Don't be careless with this. Your father had this since he became a ninja from his mother." Jun handed the tanto over to Genjou.

Genjou grabbed it with both hands and gazed down at it for a few moments, a smile crawling across his face. "Yeah, I know. He told me about it about a dozen times... I was hoping nothing happened to it." Genjou smiled more and nodded to Jun. "He told me that I'll replace him, and surpass him. I'm gonna work harder to become a Genin." Genjou looked back down at the tanto.

Jun nodded, giving Genjo a smile, "Make your father proud. We're putting our faith in you, take care." Jun gripped Genjou's left shoulder for a few seconds before standing up and walking out the house. Rita slammed the door closed before they could say goodbye to her.

"She's such a bitch." Yoshi groaned while walking beside Jun.

"Her husband just died, what do you expect?" Jun replied.

"No, she's always like that, she's always a bitch." Yoshi quickly answered the question being irritated while Jun just laughed.


	8. Chapter 8: Sometimes death is mercy

Seinaru and his Genin are on their seventeenth mission, they're delivering much needed supplies to a village called Koukon. Koukon is a village that's in a severe economic crisis.

"All we've been doing are delivery missions! They're getting boring." Nobasu groaned while carrying the baggage.

"Seinaru-sensei, I have to agree... I thought after all the training we would be doing a bit more than this." Suri sighed.

"Well I don't mind." Tachi added.

"You always say that." Nobasu gave a faint glare over in Tachi's direction.

"Maybe you should learn from him." Seinaru said, you could tell that the complaints were not affecting him since he was so calm.

"You need a wheelchair, Tachi? Like an old man, huh?" Nobasu grinned.

"Shut up, Nobasu." Tachi glared.

"Aww, I think our old boy is getting grumpy~" Nobasu started laughing.

"Enough, Nobasu. You too, Tachi." Suri demanded.

"But I-"

"Shh!" Suri interrupted Tachi, succeeding in silencing them both.

Seinaru couldn't help but to laugh to himself before sighing pleasantly. "You kids really are something." Seinaru smiled. "These missions are very important, depending on what you're delivering. Right now, we're delivering food and clothing to people who are literally starving to death, and hardly having any clothes to wear. These people need our help, any help they can get. We're able to do this and it's our duty to try to make life easier for them. You're helping children and their parents live another day. So you see, it's not just a boring delivery mission, alright? Stop complaining or quit." Seinaru was calm throughout his entire lecture.

Nobasu and Suri nodded silently.

"I'm sorry." Suri quickly said.

"Yeah, me too." Nobasu sighed, shaking his head at himself.

The team continued their way to the village. When they reached the village, they saw the dead grass leaving patches on the dry dirt ground. The homes within the village were nothing more than broken woodsheds or tents made out of bedsheets and held up by sticks. Dirt, mold, and other unknown substances covered everything. The people were filthy and drinking water from a well that was obviously tainted. All of the people were just about down to their skin and bones. A child was laying in the middle of the village, breathing slowly with their mouth wide open, and the people were not paying it any attention.

Seinaru dropped the baggage, "Watch over this." he ordered the Genin before rushing over to the child.

Seinaru knelt down beside the child feeling for their pulse, the pulse was faint. He lifted the child into his arms, that's when he was approached by an older man with rags as clothing and dirt within his gray and black hair.

"Who are you, and what do you want? Why are you holding that child?" the man questioned with a stern tone, seemingly glaring at Seinaru.

"I am Seinaru Kane, I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village. We're offering food, water, and clothing to help in some way. This child needs medical attention right now, he's dying." Seinaru seemed to become tense, clearly concerned for the child.

The man stared at the child for a few moments and scoffed, "It's hopeless, and rather pointless to try and save that child. By the way, that's a girl. Her parents died a few weeks ago, they tried stealing some food and paid with their lives. Tsk, tsk... Place the child down and lets talk, Mr. Kane." the man said.

"I'm not going to just let this child die, sir." Seinaru's eyes began to glare into the eyes of the older man.

He sighed and stepped closer, beginning to speak low to Seinaru, "There is nothing we can do for the girl, she's already dead. We only have a doctor's office in this village, and they can do nothing for her now. Even by some miracle if she were to survive, then what? She's diseased, poor, and she has no family. No one will take her in for her own good, they will use her for profit. Would you want this girl to live through that, Mr. Kane? And call me Tsunoda." Tsunoda swept his dry and cracked right hand over the girl's face, closing her eyes.

She was still breathing, but it was slower. "She's probably in shock to tell you the truth. Death of anyone has become very natural here. Please, place the child down, we'll have someone come retrieve the body. You may not be okay with this, but this is an every day thing in our village." Tsunoda turned away and began walking in the direction of a dirt path free of the dying grass.

Seinaru took in a deep breath, lightly pressed his lips on the girl's forehead before placing her gently on the ground, and followed Tsunoda.

Nobasu stared at the girl who laid still, "Why the heck did Sensei leave a kid sleeping in the street?" he asked, slightly bewildered.

"Because they're very poor, remember?" Suri reminded him.

"They have houses around them though, so why not go in one?" Tachi asked.

"Well I don't know..." Suri looked around, "Come on..." she ordered the both of them. Suri walked to the child and they followed her. "Hey... wake up." Suri prodded the girl with her finger tips very gently.

Nobasu stared, observing the girl the best he could while Tachi just watched from behind Suri.

"You shouldn't sleep here." Suri spoke to the girl who remained still.

"Suri.." Nobasu upper lip quivered.

"Yes?" Suri looked over her left shoulder at him.

"That kid's dead!" Nobasu stepped back.

Tachi looked slightly frightened and stepped further back. Suri looked back over at the girl, she held her hand over the child's face and felt no breathing.

"A-Ah! Someone help!" Suri pleaded loudly.

Nobasu began breathing nervously, Tachi swallowed his spit, feeling his throat getting tight. The people around the village just stared for a few seconds and continued as they were.

Suri's eyes filled up with tears, "Didn't any of you hear me! Help!"

The people kept ignoring Suri's cries, Nobasu stared at the girl, his eyes filling with tears, but only one found it's way down his cheek. Tachi remained still and scared stiff.

Tsunoda walked into a cabin that was well built, he sat on an old wooden chair behind a coffee table and offered the chair across from him to Seinaru. Seinaru sat down across from Tsunoda, still displeased about the child.

"Thank you, Mr. Tsunoda." Seinaru folded his hands on the table.

"No, thank you. This is an absolutely very kind offering from the Leaf Village, but why?" Tsunoda picked up a mug and began sipping out of it while looking at Seinaru.

"The Leaf Village wants to help anyone that needs it, and other than that if you want some more honesty, I'd have to say that we're trying to show to other countries that we're friendly." Seinaru answered.

"Oh, that makes sense. We need the supplies, we both know that, we're in dire need of it... however I'm not too fond with the idea of my village being used to make your village look good." Tsunoda placed his mug down, folding his own hands.

"Please know we mean no disrespect in anyway. We genuinely care about this village and the people in it. We also noticed the fact that we both can benefit from this, but when it comes down to it, we want to help." Seinaru kept his calm attitude despite the tension growing.

Tsunoda snickered and shook his head, "Are you feeding me bullshit, Mr. Kane?" Tsunoda stared Seinaru straight into his eyes.

"Not at all, Mr. Tsunoda." he replied.

The two stared at each other silently before Tsunoda laughed and stood up, "I accept the gift, and tell the Hokage I appreciate this a lot, and the same from my people. On behalf of them, I thank you, and the leaf village... sincerly." he offered his hand to Seinaru.

Seinaru stood up accepting the handshake before nodding, "You're welcome, Mr. Tsunoda."

The two walked back to the supplies, where the Genin were shook up about the girl's death. Suri was sniffling beside the body, Seinaru stared at her for a few seconds.

"There was nothing they could do for her, I'm sorry that you all had to see that." Seinaru apologized to the three of them.

They remained silent, each giving a stiff nod. Tsunoda gave a slight grin, biting back a chuckle, "Children will never understand death, they'll have to wait till they're older to get a grip on it. I will have my men carry the supplies, then distribute. Thank you for this again, and have a safe trip back." Tsunoda seemed to hurry their exit.

Seinaru ignored Tsunoda's grin and began walking away with his Genin following him out the village. After walking for ten minutes or more, Seinaru decided to break the silence.

"What you guys saw back there, wasn't supposed to happen necessarily, but... it's reality. It's the reality of life and death. Sometimes death is good, believe it or not. You feel the way you feel because this is the first time you saw someone die, right?" he asked.

The three gave subtle responses, Seinaru continued, "You'll get used to it one day, we all do. Sometimes death is tragic, sometimes death is peaceful, sometimes death is punishment, and sometimes death is mercy. Don't dread on it, that's all I can tell you to do." Seinaru having slowed down to the same speed of them, gave them a pat on their heads in a comforting way before walking slightly ahead of them.

Moments later, a large shuriken was thrown from the trees in Seinaru's direction. Seinaru managed to shove the Genin to the side and lean, making the shuriken only slash a piece of his Jonin vest.

"Time to eat, eh?" a ninja with similar clothing from the Koukon village, black rags and multiple bags on his waistline, stood on top of a tree branch. His dark brown "Rat Nest" hair was held together by a gray bandanna, he laughed behind the ragged scarf over his mouth while four more ninja walked from behind trees in the area.


	9. Chapter 9: If I knew it was going to

** Seinaru stared at the ninja, giving each of them a glance so he could observe them quickly. The ninja who crept from behind the trees were wearing basically the same outfit as the one on the branch, except for the scarf. There were three males, and one female. **

** "I don't see any food." one of the males said with some disappointment, looking rather husky and fit with an average height, on his left cheek the letter E was marked in thick black ink. **

** "They must've gave away the packages already." the second male replied. He was very muscular, but slim, his seven foot-two inches height exaggerated his skinny look, on his left cheek was the letter A. **

** "Dumbass, of course they did. They are coming from the village." the female sneered before sucking her teeth, her black hair was in a boyish cut, very spiky, but still maintained a feminine tone; on her left cheek was the letter H. **

** The last of the four, an averagely height man with big blue eyes that seemed to stick out more than any other physical feature he had other than his clunked up blond hair, gave a quick chuckle, yet having a straight facial expression. "That doesn't mean they're broke now, does it?" he asked the three, on his left cheek was the letter T. **

** "You got that right!" E snickered. **

** Nobasu, Suri, and Tachi got into their fighting stances. **

** "Hey, stop that." Seinaru turned to his Genin. **

** "What?" Suri was caught off guard by his order. **

** "You three are too young to fight some random ninja. You have no idea what they're capable of, and although you three are good, you're not good enough. If I begin losing, run away while they're distracted, quietly." Seinaru spoke low enough so only they could hear him. **

** "But, Seinaru-sensei, we gotta start sometime." Suri tried to reason with Seinaru. **

** "What did I say? You three are to listen to me. If you disobey, I will stop training you." Seinaru faced the ninja. **

** The ninja with the letter E on his cheek rushed Seinaru, swinging his right arm downward left. Seinaru hopped off the ground with his left foot only giving him a few inches of air before he swung his right foot upward, slamming it against E's jaw. E fell on his back from the swift attack. A ran quickly to Seinaru, attempting to perform a right uppercut on him. Seinaru swung his left arm grabbing hold of A's wrist to halt the attack, and he slammed his right fist against A's chest. A grunted, his body tensing up from the hard punch, H tried to take advantage of the situation by running rather quickly towards the two with a kunai drawn. The kunai was covered with poison, so much that the poison was dripping off the kunai. Seinaru spun around tossing A into her direction. T began forming hand signs and finished with a quick hand seal, taking a deep breath and breathing out, a large water ball rushed in Seinaru's direction. Seinaru quickly performed his own hand signs, and made a seal; a gust of wind rushed ****around his body in a tornado formation, tearing the water ball apart upon contact. **

** "If I knew it was going to be this easy, I might have had my students fight you instead while I take out your leader. All joking aside, you Hissori-nin should stop fighting and go on with your day." Seinaru's right hand slipped into his vest's pocket. **

** "Hissori-nin?" Tachi asked anyone. **

** "Hissori-nin are ninja who were rejected, unlike nuke-nin. They've been forced to leave because they couldn't handle the life of a Shinobi. That's why they resort to picking off from unsuspecting people, that's their only way of living." Seinaru answered, purposely aiming to taunt them while staring at the ninja on the branch, who was noticeably grinning despite his mouth being covered. **

** "You almost stabbed me with that!" A yelled at H, who just smacked him across the face and stood up facing Seinaru with a scornful expression. She picked the kunai up from the ground and tossed it in Seinaru's direction. **

** "Duck, cover, and roll away!" Seinaru ordered his Genin before leaping off the ground and towards H. **

** The Genin did as they were told, successfully avoiding the kunai. Seinaru pulled his right hand out of his vest and tossed a smoke bomb at H's face. H swung her left arm across, popping the smoke bomb open with another kunai. Seinaru stopped before reaching any closer to H. **

** "I thought she would have thrown an explosive with that kunai. Then again, Hissori-nin are unpredictable to a certain degree." Seinaru thought to himself.**

** A wave of fire rammed against his chest and forced him back at high speeds till his body was stopped by a tree. The fiery Chakra simply burned the first layer of his vest. Seinaru stood up after catching his breath for a few seconds, staring in the direction of H, who walked out of the fading mist that was the result of the smoke bomb. **

** "That's a nice jutsu even though it's incomplete, it's only burning Chakra and not fire. Where'd a girl like you learn that from?" Seinaru gave a small grin while brushing the burnt flakes off of his vest with his hands. **

** "None of your goddamn business." H replied forming hand signs once more. **

** Seinaru crouched down and H formed a hand seal. Red Chakra began to form between her hands, slowly shaping a sphere which leaked out small flame like movements; it looked similar to the sun. H pushed her arms forward, the sphere speeding over in Seinaru's direction. Seinaru began rapidly forming his own hand signs and hand seal before jumping up quickly. He took a deep breath while in mid air and blew it out, releasing a strong gust of wind against the red sphere. The red sphere was forced into the ground, the dirt rushed into the air creating a fog of smoke and ash. H stared intensely at the fog, the frustration was clear on her face. **

** A stood up and started on his own jutsu, "He's pretty good, I think we should leave." he suggested while holding a hand seal. **

** "He's not that good, just shut up and watch my back!" H demanded, reaching her left hand carefully into her pouch pulling out another poison kunai. **

** A very large fire ball rushed out from the fog, moving so fast and being so large it blew the fog away instantly while on it's way to H. She was startled and dropped her kunai, she leaped to the left trying to avoid the Grand Fire Ball Jutsu, but Seinaru tossed a kunai in that direction directly afterwards which forced her back into her current position. The fire ball slammed against H, all she could do was hold up her arms, the fire began burning her arms. **

** H screamed loudly while trying to resist the pressure against it. "HURRY UP WITH IT!" she yelled. **

** "But it'll blow up!" A replied, looking worried. **

** Water began rushing out of T's mouth and against the fire ball which only created steam that covered the area. H was screaming during this, then her screams were soon ceased. Everyone was quiet, Seinaru stood straight, taking a quick glance at his Genin team seeing them watching the battle, after knowing they were alright he brought his attention back to the Hissori-nin. Seconds later H was heard panting, giving a few grunting groans while the steam cleared up. Her arms were bare and scarred, her shirt was partially burned as well, with a few burn marks on her face. She was standing up crooked, taking a step closer to Seinaru before falling to her left knee. Seinaru began rushing over to her, reaching his right hand into his pouch to slip out a kunai, his arm pulled back, but before he could stab H in her throat, E rammed his large body against Seinaru's side. Seinaru was literally forced to perform three flips before being able to stop himself on his left knee. He looked over at E's direction who was walking over towards him. Seinaru placed his hands on the ground, separating his legs to get in a position as if he was about to start a race. **

** "Little man, you can't really do much to me other than kicks. What if I break those legs?" E snickered again. **

** H collapsed on her face out of exhaustion, E looked behind at her, "Hey! Are you alright! Co-" **

** Seinaru interrupted E by running to him at his top speed, and he stabbed his kunai into E's left shoulder. Suddenly wind rammed against Seinaru while he was still in the air which forced him back a few feet. His vest was shredded by the attack, it was A's jutsu. Seinaru laid on his back for a few moments using his hands to observe his chest, only noticing a few minor cuts on it before he returned to his feet. T rushed up behind Seinaru, swinging a bigger than usual shuriken towards his neck. Seinaru noticed that there was an attack behind him by sound and he quickly dropped to his hands. He bucked his feet back, slamming both of his heels against T's jaw. T stumbled back, laughing with blood smeared on his teeth from his lips. Seinaru hopped to his feet and started running towards E while performing hand signs. E, who had pulled the kunai out of his shoulder already, beckoned Seinaru to come to him. E swung his arm back, holding the kunai tightly. A ran up behind E and leaped off his shoulders. E groaned in pain dropping to his knees while grasping his wounded shoulder. A performed another wind ****jutsu which blew Seinaru back a few feet. Seinaru rolled with the attack, recovering in mid air and landing on a nearby tree branch. **

** "The hell you do that for?" E growled out while blood slowly slid down his arm. **

** "He was about to slash your throat open, I know that jutsu myself, but I have trouble performing it." A answered, snarling his face up at Seinaru. **

** T looked over in Seinaru's direction licking the blood off of his own teeth. Seinaru began forming hand signs, he looked over at his Genin and gave a quick head movement as a sign for them to leave. The three of them carefully, but swiftly began their stealthy exit. **

** The leader on the branch noticed this, and chuckled to himself, "I'm more interested in what this guy is gonna pull off next. I'll get to the kids after he drops." he thought to himself.**


	10. Chapter 10: You're next

** Seinaru's jutsu was unleashed, a wave of blistering winds mixed with flames that caused cuts and burns swept across the ground at high speeds. Everyone was surprised by the force of the jutsu. E quickly threw himself over H covering her body with his own to protect her. The wind sliced repeatedly across his back, ripping his shirt to shreds and burning the remains along with his skin. He was screaming loudly but dealt with the pain, keeping his large physique over H who was regaining consciousness. T and A took cover within nearby bushes, but the bushes hardly helped at all, they were still wounded. A took the most damage out of the two since he was unable to hide himself well enough because of his size. Also the lack of body weight caused him to be flung from the bushes and across the ground. When the wave ended, A was unable to stand up. He was covered with burns and cuts, his arms were also broken from trying to stop his movements with no success. T stood up riddled with slashes and burns all over his body which was shivering from the blunt force of the jutsu. **

** "Give up now while you're still alive. That was only a small fraction of that jutsu." Seinaru decided to give them one more chance. **

** T began forming hand signs. **

** "So that's your choice?..." Seinaru stared at T and quickly leaped from the branch, tossing a kunai in T's direction. **

** T attempted to finish his jutsu, but he was interrupted by the kunai impaling both of his palms. He bit down on his bottom lip, wincing from the pain. Seinaru swung left leg across the side of T's head striking him down violently. E shockingly was still able to get up and run over to Seinaru, tackling him down. Seinaru tried using his feet to push E off of him, but because of E's body weight, he was only able to balance him by the stomach on his feet and struggling while doing so. E began to thrash his arms rapidly at Seinaru's head, connecting a few hard punches within his assault. Seinaru slapped his hands against E's ears. He was stunned for a moment, but long enough for his attacks to be stopped and allow Seinaru to counter attack. Seinaru rammed his forehead against E's nose and smacked his right forearm across his jaw to knock him off. T completed his jutsu after pulling the kunai from his palms by using his teeth and water rushed from his mouth to Seinaru like a fire hose. Seinaru's body was slammed with the strong pressured water, and he slid across the ground from it. T took a breath in and blew out again to release another rush of water which had the same effect. Seinaru was drenched, he stood up holding his side that was now sore. T went to do the same jutsu and Seinaru leaped up off the ground using his left leg, but E grabbed him by his ankle to prevent him from missing the attack. Seinaru was hit again in mid air and forced out of E's grip, instead of sliding across the ground he back flipped and landed on his feet, stumbling a few inches back until he regained his balance. T started running, closing in on Seinaru while performing even more hand signs. **

** "He sure has a lot of Chakra..." Seinaru thought to himself. **

** E started to power walk over in Seinaru's direction, unable to run because of his injuries. T formed a hand seal and took a deep breath, stopping in place and spitting out a mist of water which was boiling hot. Seinaru however tossed a kunai to a nearby tree, and quickly yanked on the kunai which forced his body to go towards the branch, thus avoiding the jutsu. E ran over to the tree that Seinaru was standing on and slammed his body against it forcefully, attempting to knock him off. Seinaru simply stood on the branch looking back and forth from ****both T and E. The tree started to crack, giving into E's strength. Realizing that the tree was about to break at any moment, Seinaru leaped off the branch and flipped forward, a kunai was thrown at E's back while he was approaching T. T took another deep breath, Seinaru landed in front of him. Another rush of water came from T's mouth, but Seinaru ducked underneath the water, avoiding it easily. His left fist swung across T's jaw at a very strong and swift motion. T stumbled to the side very close to falling if it weren't for his hands holding himself up. E rushed up behind Seinaru wrapping his arms around his chest and folded them behind his neck to keep him restrained. **

** T stood up to his feet, "Yeah! Keep him a bit longer!" T's mouth was filled with blood from a few teeth being punched out and the cuts inside his mouth. **

** "H-Hurry, goddamn it!..." E grunted, the kunai still stuck inside his back. **

** Seinaru tried pulling loose, but couldn't get free. T took a much deeper breath, his chest puffing out from how deep he was breathing in. However before T could perform his jutsu, Seinaru pushed his feet off of the ground and bumped his left foot against T's throat. The jutsu was released inside his own throat. T wasn't really able to make much of a sound before he collapsed, grasping his throat. The strong amount of pain was very evident on his face. **

** "Shit!" E yelled lifting Seinaru up, but Seinaru swung his lower body forward then back to ram his left foot into E's crotch. **

** E's grip was forced to weaken by the sudden hit. Seinaru pulled his arms out of the loose grip and spun around, smacking his right elbow against E's left eye. E barely moved from the hit and swung his right arm across wildly which knocked Seinaru back a few inches after he got hit in the head. E rushed close to Seinaru, but Seinaru back flipped, bumping both feet against his jaw. E stumbled once more nearly falling this time, suddenly a force of Chakra slammed against Seinaru's back, a burning sensation. Seinaru bumped up against E from the hit, E wrapped his arms tightly around Seinaru attempting to break his ribs. Seinaru groaned, struggling to get free, but he couldn't because the grip was too tight. Seinaru was squirming within the hold trying to come up with a way to escape. Seinaru started to press his thumbs against E's eyes, but this only made E squeeze harder. H stiffly walked over to Seinaru, slipping out a poison kunai in each hand. E began to shake Seinaru violently side to side to inflict even more pain, but Seinaru kept pushing his thumbs further into his eyes. Seinaru heard the foot steps getting closer from behind him, he was able to use his entire upper body strength to force E into the direction of H. She was about to stab E, but stopped just in time. Startled by this, E released Seinaru, Seinaru was able to start catching his breath, falling to his left knee. **

** "I just might not need to stick in this one." the leader spoke to himself while watching the fight. **

** E had his hands over his eyes, slowly massaging them to fix his blurred sight and try to relieve the pain. H ran over sloppily to Seinaru, but Seinaru leaped to H violently striking his right knee against her chest which dropped her instantly. E was able to see, but his vision was still blurred. He picked up one of the kunai H dropped, and began swinging his arm blindly, attempting to slash Seinaru, but was only able to slash the sleeve. **

** "What!..." the leader's eyes were wide open now, surprised from what he saw. **

** Seinaru grabbed on to E's wrist that was holding the kunai and flipped him over onto his back, stomping on his chest with his left foot. E groaned loudly, the kunai that was stuck in his back went completely in. Seinaru kept his foot against E's chest and yanked hard on his arm, pulling his shoulder out of place which caused E to scream in agony. Seinaru looked over towards the leader who was staring intently at him, the leader's eyes hadn't changed, they remained wide and surprised. **

** "You're next." Seinaru moved his left hand to his exposed left shoulder to check for a wound after stepping off of E.**


End file.
